1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to work object support apparatuses and more particularly to work support tables, particularly as used in their upholstery trade, which are freely tiltable and rotatable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary for a workman to do fine, detailed work on a large and bulky item. This is particularly true in the furniture and reupholstery industries wherein it is frequently necessary to do fine work on a couch or large chair. Much of this upholstery work requires the operator to work on the object at strange angles, thus necessitating either the careful positioning of the object or working on the object at an uncomfortable angle for the craftsperson. Furthermore, since these objects are usually difficult to maneuver, it is necessary for the workman to move all around the work object to accomplish his purpose. This requires a particularly large area for the work to take place.
Ordinarily, upholstery and furniture detail work is accomplished by placing the item on the floor or other work surface or by placing it upon saw horses or other support means. The requirement that the workman have free access to all surfaces of the item necessitates a large work area. It also means that work necessary on the back or sides of the article either requires repositioning the article or causes the workman to have to proceed at uncomfortable and unwieldly angles or walk around the article, which can effect the quality of the workmanship.
Attempts have been made in the past to alleviate this problem by the expedient of securing the work object to a holding member or table which can be adjusted to various positions as desired by the operator. These prior art inventions help to alleviate the problem described by allowing some freedom of movement of the object rather than requiring operator to move.
One of the previous efforts in an attempt to solve these problems is found in Hanscom, U.S. Pat. No. 620,313. This patent describes a work holding stand or table which may be tilted to various degrees using a spring-loaded gear and pinion mechanism, and may be rotated to some degree using a direct turn and clamp mechanism. The Hanscom apparatus provides no means for securing the work object to the table or for easy operator control adjustment of the rotation and tilt of the table. In Hanscom the rotation cannot be adjusted while a work object is mounted on the table nor may a flat surface be placed against the table due to the location of the rotation lock.
A further example of the prior art in this field is contained in Dahms, U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,355. This patent describes a chair buck which is designed to attach to a chair and may be tilted at the operator's discretion. The chair buck described by Dahms may also be rotated on its axis to various discrete positions. In the case of both the rotation and the tilt, Dahms provides that only specific discrete positions may be obtained and held.
None of the prior art devices indicate any means by which an article of furniture or other large bulky work object may be firmly supported wherein it can be rotated or tilted to any desired position by the operator with a minimum of effort.